There is known a piezoelectric element composed of a stack of a plurality of internal electrode layers and piezoelectric layers. The piezoelectric element is used as a source of vibration for an acoustic generator such as a panel speaker, and, it is known to use a bimorph piezoelectric element to produce an acoustic generator characterized by high sound pressure (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).